the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archangel's Storm
Archangel's Storm is the fifth book in the Guild Hunter Series. Raphael's spymater Jason and the Archangel Neha's niece Mahiya are the focus of the story. * Previous book: Archangel's Blade * Next book: Archangel's Legion About Warning! This section contains spoilers! Offical Sypnosis Enter New York Times bestselling author Nalini Singh’s darkly beautiful world of archangels and immortal power, as a pact is sealed between two souls bound by blood, stirred by desire, and driven by vengeance… With wings of midnight and an affinity for shadows, Jason courts darkness. But now, with the Archangel Neha’s consort lying murdered in the jewel-studded palace that was his prison and her rage threatening cataclysmic devastation, Jason steps into the light, knowing he must unearth the murderer before it is too late. Earning Neha’s trust comes at a price—Jason must tie himself to her bloodline through the Princess Mahiya, a woman with secrets so dangerous, she trusts no one. Least of all an enemy spymaster. With only their relentless hunt for a violent, intelligent killer to unite them, Jason and Mahiya embark on a quest that leads to a centuries-old nightmare… and to the dark storm of an unexpected passion that threatens to drench them both in blood. Full Plot Summary Write a summary World-Building Leads * Jason * Mahiya Characters * Neha * Eris * Raphael * Elena Deveraux * * * * * Groups & Organizations * The Seven * Cadre of Ten * * * * Supernatural Types * * * * * * * Things, Events, States of Being, Processes * Amber: Amber means entangled—it's romantically traditional to give amber to the one you claim as yours, lovers usually exchange amber embedded jewelry — Gold is exchanged for married couples. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * Angel Dust: a powder that is shed from angel's wings, can have aphrodesiac properties * Angelfire: a power ability that a few rare angels possess. * Anshara: a state of semi-conscious coma allowing an angel both reason and deep rest. * Bloodborn: aka Angel of Blood—A form of insanity that all angels have potential to fall victim to. Uram, an Archangel, suffered from this. Thought to be caused by a surfeit of toxin in angel's blood used to Make vampires. * Cascade: the term refers to a time when power rises in the air, archangel's gain great powers. They might even term to madness. But it also means that nature will be disturbed, it is a time of great changes in the world. * Contract: Vampires sign a Contract for 100 years of servitude to an Angel as the price of being Made. * Glamour: the ability archangels have to hide themselves from sight, not widely known to humans * Made: After a vampire is turned by an angel he is called Made—the term is used synonymously with Vampire. * The Quiet: when an Archangel is in a state of being where he or she is ruled by an area of the brain without mercy, becoming totally emotionally cold—they don't snap out of it easily. * Sleep: When an Ancient Archangel puts himself to rest in a secret hidden location—he or she may awaken centuries later. * Vampire Necklet: device for capturing, taming, and transporting vampires—used by Guild Hunters. Places * * * * * See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links *Guild Hunter Series | Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *Goodreads | Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh Category:Books